A Selfish Man
by Angelwarrior1
Summary: He spots the cute brunet across the room and instantly thinks of how to attain him.He meets the brunet again and thinks of how beautiful his eyes are.Yes,Tony Stark was a selfish man,but Peter Parker was just fine with that.Peter/Tony SLASH!Movieverse


Hey there all you Spidey and Iron Man lovers! Before we get this cattle drive movin' there are a few need to knows. First, this is movie verse. While I love comic verse as well as any other comic fan, I really don't have the patience to sift through it all to make sure my information is accurate. So yeah, Spider-Man 1,2 and 3 has occurred and obviously Iron Man has as well. And now I'm done yappin' and you can get on readin'! Enjoy!

**A Selfish Man**

**By: Angelwarrior1**

**One Shot**

Tony Stark was a selfish man. He knew it. Many of the people around him knew it too. And just because he was Iron Man now didn't mean he wasn't _still _selfish, because he was. So how he got suckered into going to New York for a few benefits and even a lecture was beyond him. It was Pepper's fault. The woman knew too many of his weaknesses. He would reduce her pay, but then she'd just drag him to more benefits as punishment. Huh. Maybe she was pissed at him right now then.

At least the small coffee shop they were in had great coffee. Plus no one was bothering them. Surprisingly.

He looked over at the table where he'd heard a very happy laugh. It sounded very pure, like the owner of the laugh was genuinely happy. Such honest joy was hard to find these days and he couldn't help but look over to find the source. What he found surprised him slightly. A redhead and a brunet. Sitting across from each other sharing a laugh. What surprised him even more was that he wasn't watching the redhead with interest, but the brunet. The _male_ brunet.

The male brunet with a very happy smile on his face laughing at whatever the joyful ruby haired gal sitting across from him had said. His eyes looked blue, but it was hard to tell from his far away view point.

Now he wasn't gay. Ask any woman he's slept with and they'd give you a big ten-four on that! This young man however, interested him for some reason. The interest was a definite surprise. Not unwelcome though, he'd always prided himself on the fact that he was very open minded. So being interested in this striking young man wasn't a bad thing to him, just a fascinating development. Now as for how he should go about having an "accidental" meeting. Yes a complete accident. He might even act surprised.

He was planning this meeting just as the door to the coffee shop opened and a shout rang out into the air.

"Everybody get down on the floor! This is a stick up!"

Of course. It never fails. He spots a delectable potential bed partner and duty calls before he can secure said bed partner. Why couldn't the need for Iron Man come up _after_ Tony Stark had gotten the cute brunet's number? He deserved it after all. He should demand the brunet's number in exchange for taking out the robber. It seemed like a fair deal- Actually, coming home to the brunet being in his bed sounded like a better one. Hm, maybe he'd consider adding that to his growing lists of demands for saving countless lives. Though he only wanted _that_ male brunet, he's never come across another he's actually desired.

"Are you deaf? I said get down!" The robber's face was getting red due to all the shouting.

"Whoa! Now hold on there Pilgrim. No need to get trigger happy." Tony held up his hands to show he was unarmed.

"I'm about to get very trigger happy if you don't get your ass on the floor _right now_!"

No one noticed a certain brunet backing up into the nearest bathroom.

"Look, other people's asses may belong on this floor. Hell many people's asses may belong on it. But my ass personally doesn't really agree with being placed onto it."

"Tony!" Pepper whispered harshly to him from down on the floor.

"You! Shut up and get over here!" The man in the black ski mask pointed his gun on Pepper.

Pepper crawled over to him and gasped as he hefted her up by her upper arm.

"Now wise guy, get down on the floor or your lady friend is in big trouble."

Just as Tony was about to reply, a red and blue blur zooms past him and the robber is disarmed without effort. The gun flies to the wall, getting attached to it by webbing.

"Actually I'd say the trouble is pretty small." Spider-Man landed in front of Tony facing the robber.

Tony raised an eyebrow as he gave the hero a once over. Ah, the benefits of spandex. Really, he'd love to thank its inventor.

"Where the hell did you come from?" The robber really wasn't having a good day.

First this asshole decides not to comply and stands around making him look like a joke and now he has one of the city's greatest heroes to deal with. This just wasn't his day. He should've robbed another joint.

Now that was a good question in Tony's mind where rapid thoughts flew by at an alarming rate. Spider-Man had come from the back, not the front. He glanced around in a discreet manner. He didn't notice anyone miss- Wait. Where was his new favorite brunet? He saw Red over in the corner by herself, but where the hell was Smiley? His eyes widened as he looked over to the rather small stature figure before him. Could it be? It would certainly explain the attraction he seemed to automatically have for the spandex clad super hero the moment he saw him. Not to mention he had the same build as the young man he'd seen earlier. Not to mention a nice ass. Not that he saw Smiley's ass. It was probably nice in civilian clothes too though. Of course there was the fact that the other male was missing and now Spider-Man shows up? Not a coincidence in his mind. How utterly fascinating.

"Oh you know, gotta make a living somehow." Spider-Man shrugged before he threw a ball of webbing at the guy, knocking him out before he even thought about running.

They were so prone to the running concept.

Everyone got up and cheered for Spider-Man just as the cops arrived. He spoke with the police, telling them some details. Tony tried to make his way over to him, but the wall crawler was just too fast for him and off he went.

Peter gave a loud sigh as he trudged to his class taught by Dr. Conners. He was exhausted really. Why couldn't criminals take a night off? He was really starting to feel a bit bone weary with the fast pace of his hectic life. His work life was the same as always. Jameson seemed to get off on firing and re-hiring him every other day.

His school life was sadly the same as usual too. Homework was staked up in a large pile in his apartment. Then of course there was his love life. Or lack there of was a better way to put it. The romance he'd wanted with Mary Jane hadn't exactly worked out the way he had hoped it would. She would always be in danger as long as he was Spider-Man.

Not only was that a major problem, but there was also the fact that he was almost never around for her. Mary Jane needed more attention than he could afford to spare her. It had become painfully obvious that his life as Spider-Man would rule his life and that whoever he had in it romantically would have to accept that fact. Mary Jane couldn't.

He arrived just in time, for once. It was a small miracle, but it was one he was very grateful for. He took his usual seat and the got the surprise of his life when he looked up. There, in his classroom stood the one and only Tony Stark. Apparently he was a surprise guest speaker. Though why he would waste his time here was anyone's guess. Was he being forced into this? Maybe someone was pissed off at him.

Peter was instantly absorbed into his lecture on the possibilities of artificial intelligence. He spoke of the benefits and the dangers that could occur as well. Peter was itching to ask him so many questions. Most of which had nothing to do with the topic he was talking about. It was odd though. Was it just him, or did Mr. Stark make eye contact with him _a lot_? It had to be wishful thinking. There was no way someone like Tony Stark would show any interest in _him_!

He was just Peter Parker. A first class geek. A loser in most aspects of life. Someone that helped others and got help from no one. The little guy in almost all ways. Well, okay he could beat the crap out of someone. They didn't know that of course, so it didn't really change anything. The idea in general of a guy like Tony Stark being interested in a guy like him was just absurd.

Peter had never really thought of himself as "straight". He just thought of it as; if a person likes another person and that person likes the other back then it was fine. He's found himself attracted to a few men before, just as he's found himself attracted to a fair number of women.

The fact that he found Tony Stark attractive wasn't a big shocker. Add that to the appeal of his brilliance and Peter was in heaven listening to the older man, not to mention watching.

All too soon the lecture was over and the students were leaving. Or maybe just the male students were leaving... Most of them anyways. It seemed the females on the other hand wanted to hear more from Mr. Stark. Peter headed toward the door and would have walked out if he hadn't heard someone call him.

"Parker."

It was Dr. Conners. Just his luck.

"Yes Dr. Conners?"

"You still have a couple of papers you owe me. I hope to read them soon."

"Right. I'll get them done as soon as possible sir."

"See that you do. I really don't want to fail you."

Peter just nodded in reply. He was about to turn to leave when he heard a voice from behind him.

"And who might this be?"

Holy father of the Pythagorean Theorem. It was Tony Stark! If he could manage to get through this meeting without geeking out too much then he'd be forever grateful to whoever or whatever held power over these kinds of things.

"Ah Mr. Stark. This is Peter Parker. He's one of my brightest students." Dr. Conners smiled at Peter and Tony.

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Stark."

"Is that right?" Tony held out his hand to shake Peter's.

Peter took his hand and shook it. He froze when he felt Tony's thumb smooth over the back of his hand. It also glided softly over his spider bite. A spot he'd discovered was very sensitive. Actually, his wrists where his webbing came from were very sensitive as well. He had to stop the shiver that wanted to traverse his body when that thumb sailed over his bite mark. Not to mention bite back a groan.

His eyes _were _blue, just as he'd expected them to be. Tony hadn't figured on seeing his brunet again, but he certainly wasn't complaining. All throughout the lecture his eyes had strayed to the very blue eyes now staring back into his own. He was pleased to find the young man completely enraptured with his lecture during class. God did he have beautiful eyes.

Tony looked at him like he knew what he'd just done. It was like he was testing him for something. He wished he knew just what he was being tested about. It was around this time that he noticed that Tony's chest seemed to be...glowing? It had been covered by his jacket before, but with the jacket now open it was clear for all to see.

"Mr. Stark? What's that glowing under your shirt."

"Oh this?" Tony popped open the buttons of his shirt to let Peter see.

Peter prayed he wasn't blushing as he saw more and more skin being displayed. The heat left his face and awe set in as he saw what was producing the glow.

"A miniaturized arc reactor...nothing wasted in heat. A nearly 100 percent efficient power source. It must be cold..." Peter spoke in hushed awe as he gazed at the arc reactor.

Tony watched as he brought his hand up as if to stroke it lovingly, but suddenly seemed to remember himself and took his hand away quickly. Tony decided he wanted to see that face again. _A lot._ Peter really did seem to have a unique beauty all his own.

"Well aren't you a sharp tack. Sharpest one I've seen for a while yet." He whispered right back.

Peter gradually broke from his daze and finally noticed that Dr. Connors had apparently left them as soon as he had introduced them. He was _alone_ with Tony Stark. Uh oh. As if he hadn't geeked enough as it was. There was plenty more geekdom to be had with Peter Parker. He just had a way of out doing all of his expectations on that front.

"I hope it's still here!" A voice broke through the odd atmosphere.

They both looked over at the door as Gwen Stacey barged through and over to the desk she had been sitting at. Figures she'd choose to be forgetful at a time like this.

"Oh. Peter..." Gwen stopped and looked at Peter, not even paying Tony any attention.

"Hi Gwen..." Peter looked everywhere but at Gwen.

God this was awkward. Peter still felt horrible about what he'd done to Gwen when he had the symbiote attached to him. The air felt heavy around them and things seemed as if they were about to get worse when Gwen opened to her mouth to speak... and promptly shut it when a voice started to speak.

"Is this what you were lookin' for? Well I'll be, a little black book. Used to have one of these. Don't need one these days though. Here 'ya go. Now if you'll excuse me I need to steal Blue Eyes here and have a conversation. Out-" Tony led her to the door.

"It's not a little black book. It's a-"

"-'ya go."

Peter gaped at the man who was talking a mile a minute a moment ago. Was he always like this? The poor children. _This _was Iron Man? It was... something. He didn't know what it was yet but it was something that was for sure.

Peter gave the clock in the room a glance and freaked out immediately. He was going to be late! How much time had he wasted talking to Tony Stark? It hardly seemed like ten minutes! Now he had to rush... or become Spider-Man in an alley way somewhere to get to work. He rushed to the door way quick as a flash.

"Whoa there Stallion! What's the rush?" Tony had a hold on his upper arm.

"Late for work. It was really nice meeting you Mr. Stark but I really have to go." Peter got his arm free and ran out of the room and out onto the side walk.

"Huh. Has a knack for running off." Tony watched Peter run off.

It was confirmed. Peter's ass looked just as nice in civilian clothes as it did in spandex. What a bonus. Tony pulled out his phone and dialed his trusted assistant.

"Pepper. Get me all the information you can on a Peter Parker. Call me ASAP once you're done. Wha-? The only time I worry about color schemes are when I'm either getting a new car or inventing something. Just call me when you have what I want." Tony hung up and left the room.

He had plans for his little secret super hero.

Work had certainly been a kicker that day. How he'd managed to get fired and re-hired twice within the span of an hour was still a mystery to him. He went into an alley, got ready for his more hazardous job and swung off into the air.

After swinging high above the streets for a while he went lower to look out for signs of trouble. He saw a pair of kids playing around too close to the street and swooped down just as a car was approaching them. Snatching them up before harm could come to the children, he set them down on the sidewalk.

"No playing in the streets." Spider-Man scolded the children.

"Yes sir." The pair said and ran off.

"Well well. If it isn't the one and only Spider-Man." A voice froze Spider-Man just as he was about to swing away to find more citizens to help.

Why. Why, why, why, why, _why_, did he have to run into _him_? It really wasn't fair to tease him this way. He turned to find Tony Stark once more looking his way. Of course Tony Stark had no idea that he'd already met him earlier that very day in a classroom.

"Hello Mr. Stark. It's really a surprise to meet you like this." And it was.

Someone as famous as Tony Stark didn't usually wander the streets. He was surprised there wasn't a crowd around the man by now. It helped that he wasn't dressed in his usual suit. His t-shirt and jean attire helped him blend in more. Not to mention the baseball cap on his head.

"It is isn't it?" Tony held in the smirk that wanted to burst free at the way Spider-Man greeted him for the "first time".

"Uh... Well see 'ya!" Spider-Man made to rush off once more.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?"

Suddenly the sound of a siren blared from down the street. The pair watched as the fire truck roared by. Spider-Man pointed in the direction in which the truck went.

"Huh."

Peter rolled his eyes under his mask and took off. 'Huh', indeed. Fires were a common occurrence in New York City. He'd lost count of how many times he'd been inside a burning building. New York City really needed a hero with ice powers living there.

Spider-Man swung about the city in search of criminals, but his mind was far from any bad guys. He was thinking about one Tony Stark. The meetings had been odd to him. Not in a bad way though. He found Tony to be rather... refreshing. Yeah, definitely refreshing. And he needed refreshing in his boring monotonous life.

He had the same routine everyday, with the occasional visit with Mary Jane and Aunt May. Man was he lonely. He hadn't realized just how alone he really was. He only had M.J. and Aunt May now. What would he do with himself if he lost either of them? What would he do if he lost both of them? He quickly squashed that little seedling of thought from his mind as he swung into his dark apartment. Had it been this dark when he'd left it?

His spider sense began to tingle faintly, to alert him of someone else's presence in the room. Turning quickly he found himself face to face with... Tony Stark? Was he hallucinating about the man now as well? No, that theory was quickly tossed aside due to his spider sense having warned him. Too bad. It was really better to just think he'd gone crazy. Now he had to face the very _real_ fact that Tony Stark was in his one room apartment.

"Uh..Hi?" He was really quite unsure of how to handle this situation.

"Hello again." Tony just smiled and moved closer to him.

Creepy much? Yeah Spider-Man thought so too.

"Do you know why I'm saying, 'Hello again'? Not because of when we met earlier. That was an unplanned meeting. Which really throws off the shock factor that, 'Hello again', should've had. So let me say it in a more revelation inducing manner." Tony broke into Spider-Man's personal space and skimmed his mouth over Spider-Man's spandex covered ear as he husked out his next sentence.

"Hello again Blue Eyes."

Peter's eyes widened under his mask as comprehension immediately set in. _He knew_! Tony Stark knew who he was? How? He stumbled away from Tony's heated mouth.

"Imagine my surprise when I find an extremely cute brunet in a coffee shop, only to find out he's Spider-Man. It's also a bonus that you're flexible. How flexible are you exactly? Only saw a small portion of that talent while you were swinging away."

Wh-_What the hell_? Was this really happening or had he been gassed by a new villain somewhere? He wouldn't be surprised if he had. Really he wouldn't. Stuff like that happened all the time, but this? This was new. Very new. Great. Now he was blushing, because of that comment on his flexibility.

"Whoa, calm down there Peter Rabbit. I'm not gonna hurt 'ya."

If that little nick name Stark had called him earlier didn't tell him Stark was telling the truth, then he definitely knew now. Stark truly knew who he was. He sighed and took off his mask.

"Okay, so you got me. Now what do you want?"

"You just asked a loaded question there my little Pumpkin Eater."

Oh god. How many more ridiculous nick names involving his first name was he going to have to endure?

"You see, from the first moment I laid eyes on you I immediately wanted you in my bed." At this Peter blushed and thanked the darkness of his apartment.

Tony Stark was a blunt man.

"Then of course I saw the ass on you and it only made me want you in my bed more."

A very _very_ blunt man.

"Meeting you in that classroom was highly unexpected. Finding out that the very cute brunet with the great ass I wanted was a smarty as well... Now that just makes me intrigued more than I ever have been by someone." Tony approached Peter.

Peter was blushing so hard at this point that he was sure Tony could see it in the darkness like a glowing beacon. The things he was saying! Holy Hannah! No one had _ever_ said such things to him. He never thought anyone would either! Especially not _Tony Stark_!

He was speaking all of this with such confidence and help him if he wasn't turned on by it. All of it. But he couldn't just give in like this! He had M.J. and Aunt May to protect. This was bad, _very_ bad, that Tony Stark knew who he really was.

"Mr. Stark I have loved ones I need to protect. It's why I wear the mask. _No one_ can know who I am." He backed up as Tony continued to approach him.

"Figured it was something like that. Well you can relax Cotton Tail, I have no interests in revealing your identity to the world. I'm far more interested in _other_ things concerning you." Tony finally stopped when he had Peter trapped between the wall and him.

Peter really didn't know how to respond. Everything was going so fast. He wasn't sure how he felt about Tony Stark wanting to have sex with him. It wasn't helping that said man was currently pressing up against him either. Tony must have noticed his anxieties, because he suddenly pulled away. Peter was torn between gratefulness and disappointment.

"When you make up your mind call this number. You have until tomorrow, 5 PM to decide. Till then Blue Eyes." Tony placed a card in Peter's hand and leaned in.

He brushed his lips against Peter's and Peter swore he felt the tip of Tony's tongue on his upper lip. Then he was gone. Just like that. And Peter couldn't deny how that brief contact seemed to have sparked his entire body to life. It was obscene that such a small touch would evoke such a response. God he needed to get laid. And Tony Stark seemed just the man for the job.

So he thought about it. Thought about it from the moment Tony had left if he were being honest with himself. He weighed the pros and cons. The pros outweighed the cons really. The main issue he had was with his identity remaining a secret after all and Tony had already eased those worries. Another pro was that Tony was a super hero himself, so he needn't worry about him being in danger from his enemies. Well, maybe when he didn't have his Iron Man armor he did. But the man was a genius so he didn't think he needed to worry too much.

Peter went to the phone in the hall next to his landlord's door and called the number Tony had given him. It rang four times before he heard someone pick up.

"If this is a prank call fuck off, if this is a certain Rabbit then hello." The voice went from harsh to sensual in 4 seconds flat.

How'd he do that?

"Uh, hi. This is... Peter. My answer is yes." Peter blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Ah, well then let me give you the address my shy Rabbit."

Getting the address Peter hung up before Tony could embarrass him anymore than he already had in front of his landlord's door and left. He decided to actually travel the long way to Tony's address. He was afraid he'd sling into a wall somewhere due to lack of awareness. He seemed to be in a haze of some sort as he made his way to Tony's.

Thousands of thoughts went through his mind. Was he really doing this? Was he ready for this after having only met the man a few scant times? Would the pain be unbearable to the point where he wouldn't enjoy it during his first time with a man?

The thoughts ceased when he remembered those few moments of physical contact he'd had with Tony. The feel of Tony's thumb stroking over his bite mark. The touch of lips and tongue on his mouth. No, he wanted this. Even if it did hurt, he was sure he would still enjoy it.

Finally finding Tony's room, he knocked as he adjusted his hood once more. The door opened to reveal Tony in a t-shirt and jeans. Peter peered up shyly at Tony and gave an equally shy smile. Tony gave him a dazzling smile in return, confident as ever.

"Hi."

"Hi back. Come in." Tony waved his hand into the room as he stepped aside to allow Peter entry.

It seemed as soon as Peter was in the room and the door was securely closed was the moment Tony's restraint left him. He yanked Peter to him and crushed their lips together. Peter gave a small squeak of surprise at the force.

Tony released his captive's mouth for a moment and they caught their breaths. Peter panted and looked down at Tony's chest. The soft glow from the arc was visible through Tony's shirt.

"Can I touch it?" Peter's hand hovered above the miniaturized arc reactor.

Tony didn't say anything for once and simply removed his shirt. Peter's eyes moved up to Tony's and found an intensity in the man's eyes he'd never seen before. He continued to stare into that heavy gaze as he laid his hand softly on the arc reactor.

It was cold, just as he'd suspected it would be and he felt Tony's heartbeat. He found it hard to concentrate on that though as heat seemed to flood his body from Tony's unwavering stare. His thoughts seemed to ram together at the gaze. He couldn't really think straight now.

And then Peter was being backed up. The back of his knees hit the edge of what his frazzled mind assumed to be a bed and he was pushed onto it. Tony climbed on top of him and attached his lips back onto his own. Hands roamed over his clothed body.

Even through the layer of cloth he could feel the heat from his hands. They burned into him and seemed to spread fire everywhere. All of his skin, all of his muscles, every single thread of nerve ending, all felt on fire.

Tony finally left go of his mouth and began kissing along his jaw. The rough prickles of his facial hair trailed his kisses creating pleasure for his now extra sensitive skin. Those burning hands dove under the cloth and if he thought he was burning before- oh no. This was an inferno now.

That mouth was back on his now and accompanying those lips was a tongue. A tongue that began to thrust itself into his mouth. And he couldn't help- couldn't stop the groan that bubbled up through his throat and into the other's mouth as a reward to the tongue.

It became obvious that the owner of that tongue was happy with its reward as the tongue stopped thrusting and plundered forward into every crevice of his mouth. It soothed and messaged all the way to the back of his throat and he rewarded the owner of the tongue once more, but not with a groan. With a moan. A moan different than any other he'd ever released before. It was a moan all its own because he'd never felt this way before.

The mouth tore from his and he let loose a whimper without even realizing he had. A throaty chuckle was heard from above, but he had no idea who it belonged to. Where was he again? He forgot. All he knew was the absolute pleasure he was receiving now. And it seemed dangerous- lethal for him to be in this state but he hardly cared now.

Kisses began to rain down on his stomach. They traveled up to his chest. Every section of his front torso was covered by those lips. Once they reached his neck they began to move back down, but this time a tongue came out to play instead. It licked its way down until it reached the line of his jeans, then started back up again. Now there was biting. Nips everywhere that pulled a continuous string of moans and groans from him. His back arched without his permission when those nips reached the pair of peaks on his chest.

Those hands roamed up from his stomach to where his t-shirt was bunched at his shoulders and pulled the shirt the rest of the way off. Then they dragged themselves back down slowly- torturously and unbuttoned his pants.

The mouth met with his again and he finally brought his arms up to wrap around a neck. He allowed the tongue to fight and dash through his mouth for a few moments and then thrust his tongue into the other's. It earned him a groan.

The hands pushed down his pants and boxers and skimmed along his upper thighs. He let a sigh drift into the mouth that was a mere breath away from his. The mouth moved along his jaw and rested at his left ear. The breath panting at his ear and hand kneading into his thigh muscles caused him to shiver. Then lips attached to his earlobe and sucked, causing him to gasp in a breath. Teeth began to nibble on it and he let loose an exhale of air.

That mouth moved down to his neck and nipped at the same spot repeatedly, then soothed it with his tongue. That wicked mouth then left his neck and made its way back down. All the while his pants and boxers were dragged lower and lower by those hands until they were finally removed completely from his person.

The mouth at last made it to the apex, but it was obvious it wouldn't go there yet as it kissed and licked its way around it. The lips instead moved down his left thigh nipping at the inside, causing him to moan. They kissed all the way down to his ankle, then traveled up and repeated the process with the other leg. And finally- finally, they were back at the apex.

His body was quivering at this point, he seemed incapable of stopping no matter how hard he tried. His breaths were rapid. All of him, every part felt like a super nova about to implode and then explode from the impact of his implosion. And then- oh god-oh sweet heaven, those lips touched what he wanted to have touched the most. They wrapped around him, sucked and dove down and he swore he let out a breathing, gasping, yell.

A hand wrapped at his base and aided in his unraveling. He was panting so hard. Then teeth dragged at him and he arched up into that mouth. Another hand came and touched at his entrance. A finger messaged it and then went in. It surprised him, but the mouth kept at work and he found it to be a mere discomfort. Soon more fingers joined in and while he grew comfortable with them they curled upward and-oh! There was a vague scream but from where it came he had no idea. He just wanted more. He heard a voice ask for more actually, but he didn't care enough to try and figure out whose voice it was.

Suddenly the fingers and mouth left! No they couldn't leave! They couldn't leave him like this now! Like a quivering, shaking mess! Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close to another body.

The mouth that had brought such wondrous feelings forth gave soothing kisses to his face and then they went to his lips once more. The kiss was slow and luxurious. And then he felt something at his entrance probe to get in. Something large. Far larger than any fingers and he welcomed it gladly. It hurt at first, but after a few thrusts the feeling ebbed away.

He was seriously starting to worry about combusting into flames as he grew hotter and hotter. Maybe he'd turn into that fire guy? What was his name again? He was part of a four person-_oh_! Spots of light in his vision sparkled as that spot where the fingers had touched before was hit. More screaming hazed about him though he had no idea what was being screamed. He just knew that after that screaming took place that spot was hit over and over until- He exploded. Oh god he died.

Peter's eyes drifted open. His head lifted to find it had been resting on a shoulder. He looked to the arms wrapped around him. One was wrapped around his waist. The other was wrapped at a downward angle that allowed the owner of the arm's hand to rest on his left butt cheek. Tony was obviously obsessed with his ass.

"Hey there Blue Eyes." Peter looked up to see Tony's smiling face.

Someone was happy.

"Hi." Peter tried his hardest to fight a blush, but he really didn't dare believe he was winning.

"No need to be shy. You certainly weren't shy earlier." A deep chuckle rattled under Peter.

"Oh god." He covered his face with one of his hands.

"Yeah you said that a lot then too."

Peter's entire face went red with that. A hand pulled his away from his face.

"Like I said no need to be shy. I liked all your screaming. The vocals alone could make me come."

If anyone could die of embarrassment it would be him. He wondered if he could do it right now. Wouldn't hurt to try. He would have tried too, if it wasn't for that damn mouth. The mouth that could embarrass him to no end and then bring him so much pleasure he thought he would die from it.

That very mouth took the hand that had his bite mark on it and kissed at it. Then it sucked at it. And then- oh hell now he was turned on again. Then of course it had to attack his equally sensitive wrists and it was downhill for Peter after that.

He woke. Tony's arm was slung around his waist, his front firmly pressed to Peter's back. Hm. Interesting how Tony seemed possessive even in sleep. He carefully removed the arm and began to get up from the bed. He was almost successful when an arm shot out from behind him and re-attached itself to his waist, thus anchoring him down to the body he'd tried to leave.

"Weren't thinking of running off again were 'ya?"

"I should really get going. Many criminals out there."

"Is that the best excuse you can come up with? Crime fighting?"

"It's hardly an excuse. Besides I didn't think you'd really miss me come morning."

"And how do you figure that? I finally find someone perfect for me after all these years of searching-" He was cut off at the sound of disbelief Peter made in his throat.

"Oh all right. So I wasn't really searching. I was just having fun. Lot of blondes for some reason."

"And that revealed information really wants to make me stay."

"Well it should. Says something."

"Like what?"

"Says that out of all those gorgeous blondes it took one very cute, very smart, very blue eyed brunet to catch me."

Peter couldn't help but smile at that.

"And your ass certainly didn't hurt your chances either."

Peter gave a swat to Tony's stomach at that remark.

"Such a violent Rabbit."

"I really do need to patrol." Peter rolled his eyes and tried to get up again, only to be pulled back down.

"The only patrolling you'll be doing is on me." Tony's breath ghosted over his ear and jaw.

Yes. Tony Stark proved to be a _very_ selfish man, but Peter Parker was okay with that.

And that's a wrap! I really have no idea if I achieved what I set out to with this fic. The main goal was just to contribute more Peter/Tony slash since there's hardly any around! Oh and I have to thank the wonderful author Basingstoke for the best Peter/Tony story I've read to date. If you haven't read Paparazzo, then you definitely should. That one shot really inspired me. Without Basingstoke I wouldn't have that wonderful little snippet about Tony's arc reactor. And the fire scene was inspired by Basingstoke's humorous fire joke as well. You rock Basingstoke! Anyhow, let me know how I've done for my first Peter/Tony story. I have an idea for a sequel to this and an actual story(completely unrelated to this), but I really don't know if I should yet. Review please! Thanks for reading.


End file.
